


The Order of the Dark Serpent

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up blind folded and naked and all he thinks it was snape's fault. once the blind fold was removed he see three men standing in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Harry remembers was drinking tea, tea that was offered to him by Severus Snape before he passes out in the man’s offices…never again…Harry panic as he opens his eyes and all he saw was darkness, he felt sluggish and drowsy like someone drugged him…No shit … he thought …I was drinking tea in his offices he offered me tea! Why did I drink it?… He screamed at himself as he heard the sound of the heavy doors opening and naked feet slapping along the floor. It made Harry realized that he was naked himself he groped around for a blanket but found none.

The blind fold was pulled off his face made him blinked at the dully light room, but from what he could see it looked like a large bath chambers with green and gold tiled walls, gold and black snaked curved into the round room, the tails of the snaked hung low holding brightly lit lanterns. But his eyes were drawn back to the three men standing in front of him. He didn’t feel scared he guessed he should do but he was more irritated than anything else…would be nice if they brought me dinner first…

The teen pulled his legs closer to his chest and looked up at them, they wore masks but not ones that he seen Death Eaters wear but these were blank apart from the eyes, but there were markings were of snakes. One man with dark eyes moved closer to Harry and pulled him up onto his knees, the teen struggled for a moment but because he felt drowsy and sluggish he gave up quickly “Do you know why you’re here?” Came the voice from the middle man with red eyes, Harry didn’t recognize his voice but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was Voldemort under that mask…red eyed durr…he told himself.   
“N-No,” Harry said, his mouth was dry and he felt like he swallowed sandpaper as his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. The three men looked at each other as if they were talking to each other through their eyes before looking back at the teen.   
“You’re here because of your blood, you share the blood from an old but great family that has started to die out, you are the last of your line thanks to Albus Dumbledore has come to power.” The one on the right said Harry turned to look at him seeing blond hai peeking out from under the robes.   
“But…He’s only a head master?” Harry said   
“That is his greatest illusion young Phoenix.” Harry frowned at being called a Phoenix, in his eyes Phoenixes are beautiful creatures and he is well…not. “His illusion is what he wants people to see. This Order of the Dark Serpent is here to fix these wrongs.”   
“A…And how are you going to do that?” Harry asked  
“By continuing these great blood lines.” Frowning Harry turned to the man on the left with the dark eyes before shaking his head.  
“What do you want from me?” He asked he was scared of the answer but he wanted to know what these men wanted with him…They drugged you, well Snape did, you’re naked as a jay bird with three masked men talking about carrying on the blood line… his mind told him.  
“You will carry our children.” …and there it is…he thought  
“Yep that what I thought, well it was nice meeting you gents but I got to go and kick a teacher,” Harry said trying to stand up. 

They grabbed him and pulled him back down onto the bed “It would be better if you are Will.” The red eyed man said, as he cupped his hand around the teen’s throat and pulled his head up as they stroked the side of his face and looking down into the teen’s green orbs.   
“This is you wanting me willing?” He asked he see slivery fancy potion bottle in the dark eyed man’s hands.  
“We don’t want to hurt you.” The red eyed man whispered, “This potion won’t hurt you.”   
“Please don’t tie me down,” Harry begged, pulling away from the teen the men and let him sit there. The blonde haired man sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Harry’s black hair.  
“We don’t want to tie you down, but we want you to understand all we are running out of time and any attempts to contact you alone have failed. That could because we have left the wrong impression with you. If we had more time we would have let you come to us in your town time.” Harry frowned at the blonde…Malfoy…Harry thought.   
“Why did you wait so long?” Harry asked softly,   
“Out of fear.” The dark eyed man told him “We haven’t treated you well; we feared that you would reject us before hearing us out.” Harry had to emit he would just run the other way.  
“We don’t want to hurt you and if we had time this wouldn’t be so...”  
“Rapey?” Harry answered; the men stiffen at the word and the tone.   
“Yes, we want you to trust us.”

He was quiet as he felt the blonde run his hands through his hair he still felt sluggish and his brain hasn’t caught up with this issue. He rubbed his eyes and groaned “A…And if I become willing now what will happen to me after the babies are born?”  
“Every child should have their mother.” The man with the red eyes said, the teen could hear the bitterness in his voice and that lead Harry to believe that this man is Tom Riddle…holy shit I’m about to have sex with Snape, Malfoy and Riddle…his mind screamed to himself. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to control his breathing. “I can promise you that Dumbledore would have already got a wife picked out for you and the names of your children.” Harry opens his eyes again.  
“W…What do…do you me…an?” He asked, finding it hard to get his words out   
“What we mean our little Phoenix is that old man has planned your life since the day you were born and we can prove it to you.” The masked man he is sure is Snape said.  
“Can you prove that?” He asked   
“I can.” 

Harry groaned and closed his eyes and wiped away the tears that escaped, he looked up at them and held out his hand for the potion. “What is the potion?” He asked as the dark eyed man handed it to him. He could feel their grins behind their marks it was the way their eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.   
“You are a powerful wizard who is able to carry our children, but this potion will help your body conceive a child from each of us.” Harry frowned as he looked down into the bottle seeing the pale blue glow from the potion and bite his bottom lip.   
“Are you willing Harry?” The blonde man whispered as he trailed his hands down the teen’s back stroking his bare skin. He let out a sigh and then down the potion and for once it didn’t taste like shit, the potion hit his stomach rather like a heavy meal and he felt a tingle in his belly before spreading its warmth through his body.   
“Oh,” Harry whispered as he felt it spread from tips of the toes to the tips of his fingers, it wasn’t unpleased it was nice like having massager all over his body. “Wow.”   
“Is that a yes?”   
“I didn’t drink it to say no.” The teen mumbled as he lay down on the bed.

There was a rustle of clothes and the sound of fabric dropping to the floor, Harry watched as the three men pulled away their dark robes to show they were naked underneath. The dark haired teen raised an eye brow …well that is a shock…he didn’t think they would be so well…well-defined. Each one of them had the same tattoo of a snake over their left shoulder, he let out a chuckle and hiccupped thinking there was more to that potion than helping him get knocked up by these men. The one he labels as Snape sat on the bed at him still wearing that stupid mask then pressed his hand to the teen’s stomach. Harry moaned at the hot heavy hand as he felt the man rubbed his stomach. “The potion has worked he is ready.”   
“Good.”   
“Oh, Merlin just get on with it!” Harry groaned as he dropped his head back onto the pillow, listening to the men chuckle as the hand on his stomach started to skim his hands down the teen’s legs to his thighs before parting them gently. He dipped his fingers into a bowl that was offered to him by one of the other masked men and pulled them out to show them shining in the dull light. Harry held his breath as he watched the hand moved it towards his entrance. He closed his eyes as the first finger circled his entrance before dipping into him. He arched his back and moaned as he felt it slip in deeper into him.

Sex wasn’t new to him, he has been with other men…well, boys his age and a little older like Fred and George they were friends with benefits. “Does it hurt Phoenix?” Harry opens his eyes and looked at the man with the wiggling finger inside of him as the other rubbed their hands over his body.  
“N-No.” He whispered as he felt another finger join the first on making him gasp, the fingers stretched him and rubbed his bundle of nerves side of him that had Harry arched off the bed gasping in pleasure. Hands touched his chest and stomach rubbing in a scented oil that made Harry’s skin crawl as he moaned and moved his hips down to meet the third finger that is now stretching him open. “Oh, Merlin please…” Harry moaned as he felt the hot fingers of someone pinch and twist his nipple   
“Please what our little Phoenix?” Someone whispered in Harry’s ear, opening his eyes Harry looked up at a pair of bright red eyes that seem to be burning with lust.  
“More please I need more.”

He was hard and wanted something to spilt him open his mind was gone it was all over the place he didn’t even care that it was Snape that had drugged him. When he thought he was on the brink of his climax and was shamelessly rutting the air the fingers disappeared, leaving him crying at the loss until he felt slick blunt head press against his open hole. Looking up at the man between his legs move his hips forward sliding more of his member into the teen’s tight entrance “Oh Merlin oh god…” Harry moaned as he watched his legs were pushed back stretching him open even more.  
“Relax my love you doing really well.” The man said as he started to rock his hips. His mind went blank after that the sex was awesome and he was sure these men had ruined him for others. 

Next thing he remembers was waking up in the infirmary at Hogwarts he blinked up at the roof before he felt a hand squeeze his own, he turned his head regretting the moment because he felt like he was hung over as he looked towards the tawny haired wolf sat by his bed holding his hand, and smiling worryingly at him “Harry.” He whispered as he leaned closer to the bed.  
“Remus? How did I get here?” He whispered back to him, his mouth felt dry and he coughed. Remus moved quickly and got the teen a glass of water and helped the teen drink it. He sat back down placing the cup on the bed side table.  
“Snape said you passed you in his office.” The wolf said as he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles on the back of his hand. Harry lay back down and used his free hand to rub his eyes.   
“Remmy have you ever heard of the Order of the Serpent?” He asked, the wolf sat up straight and looked far off for a moment before looking down at the dark-haired teen, with a deep frown.   
“At one time me, James and Sirius were members. Well, we’re still members…I am any way…old families and old blood. They are not fussy if you are wolf, vampire or just plain different.” Harry looked at him and watched something odd passed his eyes.  
“Remus?”  
“Why do you asked?” Remus suddenly asked him.  
“I…” Harry stopped when he saw Dumbledore walk behind the curtains and blinked at the old wizard.  
“Harry my boy you gave us quite a fright.” Harry just blinked at him; feeling scared of the old man in front of him.  
“I’m okay Head Master just had a dizzy spell.” He lied, he watched Dumbledore look him over before he started talking again.  
“Yes well, the extra lesson with Snape has been putting a strain on you. You need to be more careful don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He told him as he turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reread the first chapter I have changed it a little  
> -X-Kindred

He hadn’t heard from them in weeks after, Harry didn’t know what he expected but he thought they would at least send him letters to prove that he hadn’t had the weirdest dream ever. But by the end of 3 months he found out he was in real trouble, he stood looking in the mirror in the boy’s bath room. “Well, there is the proof I was looking for.” He muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands over the clear dome shape of his stomach, he has been watching it grow over the last 3 months and at first, he thought he put on a bit a weight on from eating healthy meals but now the shape of the bump. “Those sons of bitches.” He whispered as he rubbed his stomach feeling three different magical signature push back at him, he felt a smile tug at his lip.

He felt happy for the first time in a long while he felt happy he didn’t care who the fathers were, he just now have to try and protect his children. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do as none of the fathers have come to his aid so far, Ron has gone funny on him and he is sure that someone had been slipping something into his meals, so he got Dobby to get his meals for him so he could eat safely. He rubbed his eyes and looked back down at his stomach “Don’t worry I will protect you.” He whispered to his children.

The door bangs a few times and it made Harry jump and look at the door as he sees the handle rattles. “HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!” It was Ron yelling like a pig being killed. The dark haired teen groaned and rubbed is his eyes.  
“Yeah hold on,” Harry called back as he pulled his shirt on and then his robes, he looked quickly back in the mirror to make sure they couldn’t see his bump before unlocking the door. The red head stood there looking at him with a Malfoy worthy sneer glued to his face.  
“I heard you dropped out of the next game with Slytherin.” He snarled, Harry raised an eyes brow at him before pulling his bag over his shoulder and pushed passed him.  
“Not just the next game the whole Quidditch team, I can’t do it this year.” Ron’s face changed from disbelief to pure anger and hate.  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T DO THIS YEAR? THIS IS OUR LAST YEAR!” He yelled, making the dark haired teen flinched at the yell.  
“Hey, I’m don’t have to play if I don’t want to Ron, this year I have other things to worry about.” He walked away from the angered red head and walked down towards his first class, missing breakfast not wanting to deal with the rest of his table.

During lunch, he walked towards the hospital wing of the school to see Poppy. Harry was nervous about seeing the older witch about this in case she told Dumbledore, he walked in and saw there weren't many ill or injured students “Poppy.” He called out wondering where she was “Poppy?” The grey haired woman walked out from another room and looked at the teen in front of her.   
“Harry, what’s the matter?” She asked  
“I need to speak to you in private.” He asked she looked at him for a moment before guiding him towards her offices.

Harry stepped inside and stood there as she closed the room sealing the room so no one could hear them, she turned to look at the dark haired teen and smiled softly him before she asked him to sit down “Sit Harry tell me what is wrong?” She asked, letting out a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding before he looked up at her.  
“Ummm well I… I believe I am pregnant. I can feel 3 different magical pulses when I put my hand on my stomach.” Harry said, feeling his cheeks heat up…oh, Merlin…he thought as he looked away from her.  
“Okay well, why don’t you hop onto the bed and I will check.” She smiled; Harry took his school robe off and climbed onto the bed. He was glad she didn’t tell him off being stupid and she hasn’t said anything about calling his Head of House or telling Dumbledore. 

He laid there and pulled his shirt up; she stood and looked a little shocked at the bump but then gentle smiled at him “Relax Harry, you can trust me.” She tells him softly.  
“Before you check can you not tell anyone especially Dumbledore,” Harry begged, Poppy could hear him beg her and see the fear and worry in his eyes.  
“I want, this won’t leave this room.” She told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder “Now lie back down and just breathe normally.” Harry laid there and let her touch his stomach and press down on the dome “Ahhh there we are, you are right Harry there are three magical pulses.” Harry couldn’t help but smiled as he watched the woman pull her wand out and wave it over his stomach.  
“Are they okay?” Harry asked as he watched her move her wand about.  
“They are lovely and strong.” She beamed at him “It seems you are three months long and because you are carrying three babies you will have three times the symptoms.” Harry groaned  
“Don’t I know it.”He mumbled, “I can’t stand the smell of bacon and I like bacon.” He pouted, Poppy chuckled at him.  
“Don’t worry there are some potions you can take for most of your symptoms.” She tells him as she moved the wand about. “Would you like to know the gender of your children?” Harry’s eyes widen as he looked up at the grey haired med-witch.  
“Can you? It’s not too soon?” He asked her, she chuckled at the teen and waved her wand again and showed up three round balls of colour   
“Well, you have two boys and one girl.” Harry smile grew brighter as he looked at the lights; he reached out to touch the lights “Oh here is something odd.” The teen lowered his hand quickly and looked at her.  
“What is it bad? Are they okay?” Harry asked he was panicking had he done something wrong.  
“Your babies are healthy Harry but it shows that they each have different fathers.” Sitting up as but more Harry covered himself back up   
“I…I wasn’t planning on…”  
“I’m not going to start telling you off it happen. I want to see you here once a week alright.” Harry nodded as she handed him a potion and watched him down it.  
“Thank you.” He smiled at her and took the potion.   
“You will need to start wearing glamour if you want to keep it secret.” 

A week later….  
Things went downhill after his fight with Ron only got worst and he started to turn on him and slowly Harry started to lose friends in Gryffindor thanks to Ron. They started ganging up on him, they would knock into him making him drop his bag, they had forced him to eat and eat alone which he is fine with but it only got worse when he found his trunk had been destroyed and everything in it was burned to ash. 

Harry stood there as he picked up what reminds of the photo album that Hagrid gave him, he let out choking sob. The door behind him slams shut making him turn around to see Ron and few others standing there “Why did you burn my things, Ron?”   
“What’s the matter Harry you’ve got enough money to replace it all.” Harry’s eyes widen in anger.  
“What my photo album?” He yelled as he threw the spine of the book at him. “Or the present from my god father?” He yelled tears were running down his face “Are these so easily replaced!” Ron glared at him his hands calling into fists. 

Harry went to march away from Ron and go to Remus’ chamber but Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back almost pushing him into the room. He still has his hand on Harry’s wrist and held it tightly, as he learns “I know you are fucking Malfoy and you’re carrying it spawn.” Harry’s eyes narrowed at him and pulled his hand back wincing at the pain in his wrist.   
“What I get up to is none of your business.” He snarled at him “If I want to sleep with Malfoy it’s my choice!” He yelled,   
“I don’t care who spread legs for but that devil spawn will not draw breath!” He spat and then he punched Harry in the face sending the dark haired teen falling to the floor. Harry threw up a protection spell around his middle as Ron and a few others started beating him. 

His screams could be heard from the common room forcing many others to run up to the 7th year bed chambers. Hermione was the first into the room and gasped at what she saw “RON!” She yelled and the red head froze as did the other boys. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Harry took this moment of relief and grabbed his bag and pushed himself up wincing in pain. “Harry.” Hermione tried to reach for him.   
“No! Keep away from me all of you!” He spat out some blood,  
“Harry your hurt let me take you to the hospital wing. “ Ginny said placing her hand on Harry’s arm, the teen screamed in pain because she patted his broken arm. He backed away from her and everyone.  
“I can’t trust any of you!” He limped down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower.

 

Harry hobbled Remus private chambers he put another glamour on top of the one he is already using to hid the bruises and other marks. He sighed when he finally reached the wolf’s chambers and knocked on the portrait and waited for the wolf to open the painting swung open. Remus stood there looking like he had fallen asleep on the sofa marking scrolls…most likely he had… He frowned as he looked at his cub, he could smell blood coming from Harry and pain something wasn’t right. “Harry? What are you doing here?” He asked.  
“I am having problems with some of the boys in the tower I was wondering if I came and stay with you for a bit?” Remus nodded and let his cub in side seeing him limp in told him something was really wrong and then there was another scent coming from the teen  
“Cub are you pregnant?” He asked Harry turned to look at him as he closed the portrait.  
“Yeah…” Remus broke out into a smile as he picked up Harry and hugged him.

Harry wanted to giggle and laugh but instead he cried out in pain, Remus put him down and looked worried at him. The teen dropped the glamour and the wolf froze as he looked at the state his pup was in. “I don’t feel safe here,” Harry whispered.   
“Let’s heal you first cub.” He walked over to his trunk and pulled out potions. To help with the bruises the broken arms and the cuts “Do you know what potions you can take?” He asked,  
“Most potions are fine as long as they are made by Professor Snape.” Harry said as he sat down on the sofa with a wince. Remus moves back over to him and smiles at him sadly and handed him the first potion to help with pain, the teen downed it quickly and sighed as he rested as he leaned back feeling it work. For the next hour Remus healed every cut and bruise he found on Harry and healed the break in his arm before letting the teen lay down. 

The wolf looked at the bump and rested his head on the bump and listen to the small heart beats “Let’s not tell anyone about it. Ron is already pissed off with me. He thinks I’ve gone dark and I’m pregnant with Draco’s hell spawn.” He sighed; Remus looked up at him as he sat on the floor looking at him with a sad look on his face.   
“Why would he think that?”   
“Dumbledore and Molly, they want me to marry Ginny and I said no, that I don’t see her that way. But they don’t understand. I have been getting Dobby to make my food because they are putting love potions in them.” Remus frowned as he stood up and sat on the sofa letting Harry rest his head on his lap.   
“And this got Ron to turn the whole of Gryffindor against you?” Harry looked down “Has this got to do with the Order of the Serpent? You’re the new member.” Harry looked up at Remus with teary eyes as he traced the faint outline of the snake on Harry’s shoulder “Is the father a member?” He asked   
“Three babies and three daddies.” Harry whispered, “All order members, I didn’t see their faces, but I can guess who they are.”…they really didn’t hide it that well…he thought.  
“Merlin… I thought they stopped that, well Dumbledore stopped it.”Remus rumbled.  
“Dumbledore? They said he was trying to destroy the old families.” Remus hummed as he summons tea and Harry’s favourite biscuits for them.

 

He got his cub to sit up as he made them a hot drink “He is, he was never a member because he thought he has the right to abuse all the... Youngers one.” Harry sat there looking up at him, he felt worried as he thought back to all those time he had found himself in the Head Master’s office and not remembering how he got there. “He just joined not yet a full member but on his way to be, when he befriends a young man, this is all here said. But their views on the world were different from most, when the head of the Order found out they had done to a small group of the younger member, well… it didn’t go over to well, their fathers punished Dumbledore and his friend banishing them from the Order and made it know what they did.” Harry had to wonder how the fuck did Dumbledore get a job at the school.  
“I don’t want to stay in Hogwarts, he scares me?” He said as he rubbed his small bump “He must know I am pregnant otherwise Ron won’t have tried to kill them.” He said to the wolf.  
“Then go to the fathers,” Remus said, as he sipped his tea.  
“I know what they are Remus and I know who they are they follower more than just the order of the serpent.”  
“You mean they follow you know who?” Harry nodded and put his cup down before rubbing his eyes tiredly “Cub I can promise you they will not hurt you all they will want to do is protect you and your little ones.”


	3. Chapter 3

Next day…..  
While Harry slept Remus told all his tutors that the teen was sick and need to sleep, the last person on his list to see was Severus he knocked on the door of the potion master privative chambers and waited. It didn’t take long for the door to be flung open and there stood a grumpy potion master, he was glaring at Remus and the wolf couldn’t help but smile at his disheveled look. “Lupin it’s not time for you potion what do you want?” He hissed   
“This is about my cub and about what the hell are doing? He is pregnant and carrying one of your pups.” He said before walking inside letting the stun potion master close the door and turn to look at him.  
“How…”  
“My pup’s scent had mingled with three other men, one of these scents are yours.” He said as he stood looking at him as the Potion Master who turned to look at him. Snape felt his own heart hammer in his chest as he walked over to the wolf.  
“H-How is he?”  
“He could be better; his house has turned on him and someone is drugging his food at the moment he is in my rooms.” The dark haired man snapped his head towards Remus and looked at him with wide eyes.  
“What?” He snarled   
“Last night Ron and 5 mothers burnt his belonging and started to beat him, he came to me in a right state last night.” He told him. “Let’s get this out in the open Severus The Order of the Serpent?” Remus raised an eye brow at him, the dark haired potion master looked at him looking his wand at the ready to stun or hex him. “Put that away.” The wolf muttered.   
“How do you know about that?” He asked   
“I’m a member Severus, have been since I was 17, my father was a pure blood.”   
“Tea?” 

They sat down in the living area Severus handed Remus a cup of tea and watched the wolf closely as he sipped his drink “How are you and the others going to take care of him and his cubs?” Remus asked looking up at him, Snape seem uncomfortable with Remus normally he will be himself around the wolf but today Remus threw him off his game.  
“The three have fallen in love with him, I know you may not want to believe it Remus but we want to care for him and our ‘pups’.” He told him   
“Harry is terrified he has Dumbledore, Molly and most of his house after him because he is refusing to marry Ginny and thinking that he is carrying Draco’s ‘hell spawn’. He is terrified of the three men who drugged him and knocked him up.” Snape opened his mouth to say something “Yes he told me he was willing and enjoyed every moment of it but you still drugged him and kidnapped him. He is fearful, he feels like he only had me, Fred, George and Neville, Hermione.” Remus told him as they drunk their tea   
“We will try to help him, Remus.”   
“Then why have you claimed him? Any of you? Send him a letter and gift instead to leave him on his own.” Snape frowned and looked down at his tea cup.   
“Let him know that we will take care of every thing.”

The next day Harry left the den as he called it, Remus wasn't thrilled about the teen going out there but he wanted to stretch his legs and act like nothing happen. So when he arrived in the Great Hall it went deathly quiet as the teen sat at the end of Gryffindor table, he turned and saw half of Gryffindor walks in with bald heads, he bite his bottom lip to hid his smile as Fred and George walks in with large smiles on their faces as they took a seat on either side of Harry “What do you think?” Fred asked.  
“I heard it was a rash of pissed of head laces going after evil wicked people,” George added, loud enough to be heard by the rest of the tables, many of them moved away from those who are bald. Harry smiled at the twins thankful that they are on his side.  
“I think it’s good.” Harry smiled as Hermione and Neville gave Harry a sheepish look and then sat down across from Harry and looked at him.  
“I can’t believe you two would do something so…”  
“Oooh come on Moin, they were beating our baby brother we had to do something,” George said as he laid his head on Harry’s shoulder.

A very bald Ron stomped over to them and stood there looking at his brothers “What do you think you’re doing?” He demanded like a spoiled child not getting his own way and at the moment he isn’t.  
“We’re hugging our baby brother.” Both red heads said, making Ron more anger  
“He is meant to marry Ginny!”   
“Oh for god sakes!” Harry muttered as he stood up and looked at him “I DON’T WANT TO MARRY HER! IM GAY! I AM SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE RON BUT GIRL JUST DON’T DO IT FOR ME!” He yelled as he pressed his hand against the table feeling an ache in his side, by now the whole school was looking at them   
“You’re lying!” Ron hissed   
“Oh, only the other day you were calling me a slut for sleeping with Malfoy!” He yelled all eyes turned to the blonde who was happily watching the slanging match.  
“Oh, brilliant Potter drags me into it.”  
“I didn’t drag you into it he did, you knocked me up!” Harry seethed; the blonde raised an eye brow at Harry and looking him up and down.   
“Well is it mine?” He asked, Harry, looked at him and sneered and then he sighed.  
“No.”   
“Well then problem sorted.” He said and he walked off.

Harry looks back at Ron who was turning bright head “Still want proof that I don’t like girls? Ask your brothers Ron ask them if I’m lying about being gay. Now excuse me I need to head to Remus’ Chambers.” He said picking up his bag…Remus was right I should have stayed in the den…he thought as he walking out the Great Hall only for him to hear.  
“YOU FUCKING SLUT! AFTER EVERYTHING MY MOTHER HAS DONE FOR YOU, I KNEW BEING FRIENDS WAS A WASTE OF SPACE!” Ron yelled Harry frozen feeling tears bubble under his eyes. Remus appeared by Harry side and warped his arms around his shoulder as they heard Snape shout at Ron   
“Mr. Weasley my office now I am sure your head of your house would love to hear why you decide to verbally abuse your house mates.”   
“B…But…”

Remus looked over his shoulder looking at Snape who was looking at Harry as the teen hunch his shoulder. Both the older men looked at each other and nodded before Remus turned back to Harry and guided him back to his chambers. 

Harry was quiet as he walked back into the living area of the wolf once inside Harry broke down into tears; the wolf warped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. “Shhh, cub it’s okay.” He whispered as he felt Harry break down and cry into his chest, he picked him up and carried him to the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair “It will be okay I promise.” He said kissing his forehead; Harry just curled up crying onto Remus’ chest.   
“I need to leave Remus please.”  
“I know.”

 

1 month later…  
Harry tried to let what Ron said slide off him but it hurt, but Dumbledore has gotten worst no matter how hard Dobby tried Harry’s food still ended up being poison but this time it wasn’t a love potion this time it was something to kill his babies. He could smell it he pushed the plate away and stood up…I need to get out of here…he thought to himself, he had no choice anymore. He talks to Remus about what he was going to do and the wolf said he will do anything to back Harry up. So he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

He walked into the dungeons the halls were dark and only lit dimly by the touches, he would tell Remus he is about to leave but he couldn’t find him. He sighed as he stood in front of Snape’s offices feels like a child as he stood there looked down at the floor …you can do this…he tells himself as he raised his hand to knock on the door and waited for the man to answer and sure enough he did. “Enter!” Came the snap reply. Taking a deep breath Harry open the door and walked before closing it behind him. 

Walking up to the table felt like it took years, the path to his desk stretched on and on as he moved his forced his feet to move towards the man. Stopping in front of the dark haired man Harry stood still waiting for Snape to look at him. Finally lifting his head up he looked at the worried green orbs of the 17-year-old in front of him, he felt his own heart speed up as he looked at the beauty in front of him “Yes Potter?” He asked coldly which made Harry jump a little and narrowed his eyes.  
“I know your one of the Dark Serpents.” Harry snapped at him, Snape’s harden face soften as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the teen. Harry looked up at him biting his bottom lip  
“How did you find out?” He asked Harry snorted as he rubbed his hidden bump under a heavy glamour  
“The potion that I was made to drink, I found out what it was called and learned only a few potion masters in the world are allowed to make that potion and give the fact that you drugged me before I woke up in that room,” Harry said, Snape reached out and touched his shoulder. “Also you, Lucius and Tom weren’t hiding much.” 

The teen let the glamour dropped and Snape stood still as he sees the dark rings around the teen’s eyes, he was looking even paler than normal. He drifted down to the baby bump that stood out proudly “Three children is a lot to carry and since I don’t have the daddy’s here to help take some of the burdens off from me they are draining my magic.” Harry said softly as he rubbed his bump.  
“Your 4 months now,” Severus said softly, as he stroked his face. He sees he some bruises on the teen’s wrists. “The bruises Harry who's been hurting you?” Snape said as he went to grab a potion from his cupboard.

Harry watched him as he moved to the cupboard and pulled out a couple of potion bottles “I’ve made some enemies in my common room.” He said, as Snape came back toward him and handed him a bottle. Harry smiled weakly at him “Thanks.” And then downed it in one go.  
“My little Phoenix.” Snape purred as he cupped Harry’s cheek and rubbed his thumbs under his eyes “This is Dumbledore’s doings isn’t it?”   
“Yes.” Harry moved to sit down Snape following and kneeling in front of him as he gives him the last potion.   
“Here this will help if you have been feeling weak or tired.” He smiled at him sadly, he hated the idea that they had to return him to the school and then back off. Yes Tom was right Harry figured out who they were but that didn’t make it any easier to know that their lover was not near them.  
“I’ve only told two people about this pregnancy the babies, their Granddaddy Remus and Poppy, and they both promises not to tell him. But somehow he found out, he told Ron and said it was Draco’s and he had to kill them. I haven’t been able to eat in days only what Fred and George have smuggled for me and now Remus has gone missing.” Snape shook his head and took Harry’s hands into his own “I wish to give myself to the Order of the Dark Serpents and to the Dark Lord and for me and children to be taken care of by the fathers.”

Severus smiled grew on his face as he reached up and cupped his cheeks again, he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Harry let out a whimper and cursed his own body for betraying him, he did tell himself that these men would ruin him for everyone and he wasn’t wrong. “Of cause we can do that my little Phoenix.” The man stood back up and kept smiling at him, it was so strange to see the dungeon bat smile. “Can you stand?” Snape asked worriedly, he could see how tired and beat down Harry was and the little contact he has with Harry has helped with some of the magic drains from three babies.  
“Yeah.” He said as he took Snape’s hand and helped him stand. Harry looked up at him and let him move him to the fire place. “What are we going to do when Dumbledore finds out?” He asked,   
“We will deal with him.” Severus finally said, as he grabbed the green powder and threw it into the fire place. Green flames rose up high “Riddle Manor!”


	4. Chapter 4

Severus took the teen from Hogwarts to Riddle Manor, both Lucius and Tom Riddle stood by the fire place waiting for Snape return. They had gotten a message from Snape though the fire place that Harry is finally ready to take his place with them. They had a room set up for their lover as they were unsure how he would react to them asking to share their beds so soon. Lucius was pacing the floor his stomach is in knots his hands sweating he hadn’t felt like this in a long time. “Will you relax Harry had agreed to come to us,” Tom said as he sipped his coffee as they waited.   
“What if he hates us… I mean we have been trying to kill him since he was born.” The blonde said, and he suddenly pales as he turned and walked over to the window for some fresh air.  
“We will make up for it, things have changed now,” Tom told him as the fire place roar into life Snape appeared and step through and waited for Harry.  
“How is he?” Tom asked,   
“He’s tired,” Snape said as the fire become to live and Harry stumbled out and into Severus' arms, the teen gasped and buried his face into the man’s chest. 

The teen lay against the potion master holding onto him breathing in his scent making him almost purr as Severus picked him up and carried him over to the sofa. “Shhh it's okay, here drink this my little Phoenix,” Snape said, as he untangled himself from the teen and let him lean back against the sofa still feeling a lit little lightheaded. Severus gave him a small potion and then teen took it and downed it in one go and shuddering at the taste. Opening his eyes he looked at the other two men that were looking at him with worried eyes.  
“Harry met the other two fathers,” Severus told him, Harry sat up more and watched as Tom was the first to walk up to Harry and sit on the sofa before he took the teen’s hands and kissed it before cupping his cheeks.  
“Welcome my beautiful fire bird it’s been too long since I seen that beautiful face.” Harry frowned at the smiling man as he felt his cheeks heat up. “We will not harm you, Harry, this is your home where you belong.” He whispered gently “Where you will be safe.”   
“Thank you Voldemort, I know I am only a means to an end for you.” He said quietly “But this way my little ones will be allowed to live.”

They all stiffen at the teen’s words and saw the sad look on his face and that is when Lucius moved beside Harry, picking him up and placing him on his lap letting his magic wash over him as he rubbed small circles on small of his bump. “Do you think we will kill you after they are born?” Harry looked up at the blonde and frowned deeply as he felt tears escape his eyes and down his cheeks.  
“Well that is what going on in the back of my head, you all hate me,” Harry told them.  
“No that isn’t true my Phoenix,” Snape said as he took his hand and kissed it softly. “We care for you, we love you. Yes for a long time we were out to hurt you, but after while something hit us made us feel that our hate was a spell or a curse. It wasn’t until Tom gains his sanity back we started to see things clearly. Dumbledore had cursed us and by the time we figured it out you only use us as the bad guy and we were running out and this was our only way.” Harry looked at him still not fully believing him.  
“We will spend forever my Phoenix proving to you that we love you that you belong here with us,” Tom said as he knelt in front of him and kissed him on the lips gently as he rubbed the bump pushing some of his own magic into the skin. 

Harry let out a gasp as he felt the magic fill him and the other did the same, he could feel the magic buzz through him making him shiver and let out a cat like sound. He felt Tom hook his fingers under his chin and got him to look up at him and into the dark wizard’s red eyed. Tilting his head Harry only saw love there he didn’t see hate anger just love. “Now let’s get you to bed and you can start rest and heal, then you can tell us who has been harmed you,” Lucius said as he stood up with Harry in his arms and started to carry him towards the stairs.  
“Not Remus… please don’t harm Remus and-and Hermione, Neville, Fred and George and Luna please not them.” Harry asked as he turned to face the blonde the other two  
“We won’t harm them they will be protected.” Tom smiled as he watched the teen nodded and let Lucius carrying him up the stairs. “It will take some work to get him to believe us,” Tom said, Severus nodded and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.   
“We haven’t given him good first impressions or second ones for that matter.”

He didn’t know how long he was a sleep for but when he woke up he was laying on a soft bed and under a pile of warm blankets. Rubbing his eyes just as his stomach gave an angry growl to tell him he’s hungry. He felt better than he had done in months and he let out a sigh as he pushed himself up and looked around the bed room, he didn’t have much of a chance to look at when he was half asleep carried in by Lucius. There was a pop and a house elf appeared by Harry’s bed “Master Potter I’m Mitz.”  
“Good day Mitz.” Harry said Harry didn’t know what time of day it as he knew it was lunch time when he left Hogwarts.  
“Is Master Potter hungry?” Harry smiled at the house elf  
“Yes, Mitz I am starving.” The house elf grinned at him and nodded.  
“Would Master Potter like his dinner in bed?”  
“In bed please.” Harry watched the house elf disappeared from the room…so it was dinner time…he thought as he slipped out of the bed his hand resting on his bump as he goes looking for the bathroom.

He only went into the bathroom for a pee but once he saw the bath tub he knew he had to give it ago, turning the taps on and he watched as the water filled the large bath up. He smiled as he smelt soft smells of the bubble bath, he rushed out and grabbed some one new clothes he found in the drawer…they prepared for me…he though, as he walks back to see the taps stops have turned themselves off and the bath was full and filled with bottles. Taking his old school clothes off and threw them in the hamper and slipped into the nice hot bath. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh and remained there for two hours. 

He when he came out of the bath he felt brand new as he dried himself and got dressed before leaving the room. When he got back into the bed room he sees a tray on a small table and he walked over to it and went to have looked at the spread of food. Sitting down he picked up the fork and started to shovel the meal into his mouth with gusto, he let out a moan at the cheesy pasta bake…yep, I like it here…he told himself.

After a while, there was a knock at the door and Harry groaned as he swallowed a mouthful of food and turned to look at the door “It’s unlocked.” He said…well, I think it is… he shrugged as he watched Tom Riddle walk into the room. Harry watches as the man walks in and moved to sit across from the teen   
“Hungry I see?” Tom smiled at him; Harry nodded as he put another fork full into his mouth.   
“It’s been difficult to eat when Dumbledore was poisoning my food.” He said, his cheeks puffed out as he smiled at the Dark Lord who jerks in his seat as he looked at Harry…I must call a healer in, to look him over…  
“I see.” He said, “Harry I have something’s to discuss with you.” He smiled softly; Harry nodded and leaned back watching him, putting his fork down a now sipping his tea.  
“Okay?”  
“Well for one I think it would do you some good if you marry.” Harry was quiet for a moment “All three of us would gladly marry you and it will strengthen the bonds with our children and give you much better protection.” Harry pushed his plate away and just looked at him; he put his tea on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

“Marriage?” Harry said as he looked at Tom, the Dark Lord sighed and reached for his hand and held it giving him a slight squeeze, he saw the scared look in Harry’s eyes, he was chased out of place he thought was home by the withered old goat and his minions. “What all three of you?” Harry asked, “Is that legal?” Harry asked   
“Well you could always marry just one of us, but we think it would protect you 4 better.” Tom smiled at him “You don’t have to say anything at the moment please thinking on it, we just want to keep you, safe love.” He whispered to him Harry frowned.   
“I don’t think I’m ready for it.” He whispered as he looked down into his lap   
“What are you afraid of? Do you still think we are only using you to have children?” He asked, Harry, sighed and closed eyes  
“I’m sorry Tom, I want to believe it’s all true but look at it from my eyes, I’ve been told since I was 11 years old that you want me dead. It’s just a lot to take in and I’ve been alone through out this pregnancy alone with no help even Sna…Severus. He stayed clear of me and I only talked to Remus about what was happening, I was alone Tom I was scared. My own house turned on me and then Dumbledore was trying to kill my babies. Just-Just give me some time to think.” He smiled softly as he looked to the red eyes. “I am not saying no Tom just I’m not ready.”

Tom sighed and cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips as he leaned his head against Harry’s forehead “We will show you we are worthy of your love and your soul.” He smiled kissing him again and ran his fingers down his hair.  
“Thank you.” Harry smiled as he felt Tom rub his bump sending a spark of magic to his child.  
“Now we need to talk about what we’re going to do with those monsters.” Harry bites his lip as he looked at the Dark Lord as he leaned back and sighed.   
“And what would you like to do? Harry asked,   
“I’m going to burn Dumbledore’s insides with dragon’s blood and watch it as it takes days for him die. I will take those who have been you and let Fenrir rip them part.” He grinned as he spoke.  
“And I thought Severus said you were sane?  
Later on, Lucius came to see Harry who has made himself home in the library. The blonde came smiling into the library room he looked around the room to see if Harry was indeed alone. He was curled up on a large chair with a book in his lap, Harry looked up at him and tilted his head “Lucius can I help you?” He asked as he watched the blonde walk toward him.  
“I was wonderg if you know if my child is a boy or a girl?” Harry put the book down and just looked at him  
“Does it matter?” The dark haired teen asked Lucius looked at him oddly like he didn’t understand the question “I mean gender does it matter to you if our child is a boy or girl.” Harry asked again looking worried. He is still trying to get used to the new side of these men and he needs to know if Lucius cares only for boys.  
“No, my little fire bird I just would like to know so I can buy baby things for them.” Harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him as leaned back in the plump chair smiling softly as him as the blonde knelt in front of Harry “May I?”   
“Sure,” Harry said as Lucius lowered his head and pressed an ear to his stomach   
“You’re having a daughter,” Harry said to him as there was a hum of magic touch their child and fill Harry with the energy he was lacking  
“A daughter wonderful she will be a spoiled princess.” He said as he looked up at Harry who smiled   
“Oh, Merlin I don’t think I could let you turn her into another Draco,” Harry said, the blonde man chuckled as kissed Harry on the lips   
“Don’t worry she will be nothing like Draco.” He smiled; he chuckled as he rested his head back on the teen’s bump. “His mother spoils him.” 

Harry looked down at the pale blue eyes of the eldest Malfoy who has a slight frown on his face as he looked up at the worried teen “What? What’s wrong?” Lucius asked him softly, as he knelt up more to stroke his face.  
“What does your wife think of this?” Harry asked, Lucius frowned and leaned back looking into the pools of green eyes   
“My wife?”  
“Yes, Lucius your wife, my god’s father’s cousin, the woman who gave birth to your son! What does she think of this?” Harry snarled as he waved to himself and his baby bump, the blonde man sighed and kissed Harry once again on the lips…wish they stop distracting me with kisses…   
“She is not a Malfoy anymore; she is nothing to worry about my little fire bird.” Harry frowned at him as the blonde lifted the teen’s head up and got him to look at him.  
“What happen?” Harry asked, Lucius, sighed and dropped his head to Harry’s stomach again, he couldn’t help it.  
“She found out that I have fathered another child and has threatened to kill the mother of my new child to make sure our daughter never takes a breath.” Harry was still as Lucius lowered his head again and nuzzled Harry’s stomach  
“Did you kill her?” His voice was soft  
“Yes.” Lucius purred as he felt Harry’s hand move through his hair and rub his scalp.   
“Good.” Harry said he wondered if he should be shocked that he was so easily happy about the death of someone.

Severus was next to come bounding into a room, but this time Harry was stood in the kitchen with a mixing bowl making cookies. The man looked at the teen as he stood there “What are you making? And don’t we have house elves for that?” He asked, with a smile as he took a hot cookie from the trial.  
“I know the house elves would be happy to make me cookies but I it helps me relax, like you and potion making,” Harry said as looked up at the dark haired man,  
“I brought you some potion to help refill your core.” Harry smiled at him and put the bowl down and walked over to Snape.

He smiled at the pregnant teen and watched him sit down on a chair as he handed over the potion bottle. “So I hear Lucius is having a girl,” Severus asked as he sat down in front of the teen as he uncorked the potion bottle and downed it in one   
“Yes he is and you and Tom are having sons,” Harry told him calmly as he watched Snape beam brightly and a dreamily look over his face.  
“Please tell me we are not going to name by boy Sirius or James.” The potion Master asked   
“Why I like those name. Now that you said it I like the idea of naming him, Sirius James Snape.” Harry said softly, as he popped some cookie dough into his mouth   
“You’re eating raw cookie do… Snape?” He looked at Harry in his hands he brought potion at he took another blob of cookie dough into his mouth. “Snape? Do you want to give him my last name?” He asked feeling confused  
“Well, it’s only fair that I give them their first and middle names if they take their father’s surnames.”   
“Sirius…James Snape. Your father and god father will be having a fit.” Harry smiled and hummed   
“Wait until you hear what I have planned for my other son and daughter,” Harry said feeling a grinned at him.

Snape was quiet for a while before Harry spoke: “How’s Remus, I worry for him, I thought I would have heard from him.” Harry said, Severus, looked at him and took his hand.  
“He is okay; I know Dumbledore is making it hard for him sending him here there and everywhere. I end up covering him a lot; I decided to help him leave during the next full moon with Fenrir’s help.” Harry frowned and looked up at him   
“The full moon, you know moony isn’t going behave for you Severus unless you can turn into a cat or a snake he will see you as dinner.” Snape huffed at him   
“He doesn’t see you as dinner.”  
“I’m his cub. I’ve been marked and scented until the cows come home the only thing I haven’t done with Remus is…”  
“Don’t say it; I don’t want to hear it.”  
“Sleep with him.” Harry finished, he just wanted to watch Snape squirm a little. The potion master groaned and banged his head on the table   
“You little brat…”  
“Careful Severus I might see fit to name our son something more Muggle.” Harry joked and then laughed at the horrified look on Snape’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after the full moon and Tom was sat in his office reading a book that he thinks his beloved fire bird would love, he hummed at a paragraph that reminded him of Harry   
‘His heart burn always never being smothered by the ice cold of darkness,   
The fire burns through his body touching every sorrow song to every joyous thrill,   
When the fire is still, the ash is cooled he spreads his new wings watching the world with same old eyes.’  
He smiled as he read this passage and sighs as he was quiet for a moment as he put the book down marking that page, waving his wand he warped the book up and smiled before his fire become roaring into life and Severus Snape came running thought, almost tripping over himself.

Snape stood there looking wide eye there was blood on his face and dripping off his nose his clothes looked torn, but that is not what shocked the Dark Lord. The shock was that the potion master was holding a large bundle in warped up in Snape’s cloak, the dark haired potion master placed the being onto the sofa “Severus what the…” Snape took back shivering from head to two he looked paler than normal…if that were possible… Tom thought.   
“I didn’t mean to… I didn’t want to hurt him I thought the spell…” Snape rambled as he ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his hair from head to toe.  
“Sev what are you talking about?” Tom asked and he stood up and walked over to him and when he saw that there was a child on his sofa who was naked and warped up in Snape cloak “Who is this?”   
“R-Remus Lupin,” Snape said as he looked up from the floor.  
“Remus Lupin is a 45-year-old werewolf.”   
“34…but that’s him. I snuck into the Shrieking Shack thinking he was still human it was still day light. H-He was meant to be human but when I got there he was still a wolf when I got there he shouldn’t have been a wolf!” He cried out as he rubbed the back of his head.   
“I don’t understand?” Tom asked, “How did he become a werewolf in day light?”   
“Ablus.” Came the voice from the door way.

They turned to see Lucius standing there, the blonde walked in and stood next to the two men and looked down at the dusty blonde on the sofa “Who else would force a man to become a wolf before the moon was full.”   
“Oh, Merlin he went through my private potion collection.” They both looked at Snape who was still on the floor his wounds were oozing blood as he looked up at the other three in the room.  
“I thought you would have that locked up with dark spells?” Lucius asked   
“I do, very band and out dated potion I made. I made one vials and then I lock it up.” Severus felt sick at the thought one of his vials were used on his friend. Tom frowned as he looked back at Remus who looked worried than Severus.   
“What spell did you use?” The Dark Lord asked Severus sighed rubbing his eyes at the thought of Harry hating him.  
“It was a stunning spell to knock werewolves out.”   
“It must have interacted with the potion. Lucius gets the Malfoy healer.” Tom asked him, Lucius hissed a little at the thought. “Did I stutter?” Tom asked  
“No-no it’s just that he is trying to date Draco.”   
“I don’t care if he sleeps with muggles.” Tom snarled, the blonde nodded and sighed nodded and walked out the room to call his healers. 

Harry was sat in the living room when he saw Lucius hurry by, he didn’t look too happy and it made the young teen stand up and looked out the door and watched at the blonde disappear to his offices within Riddle manor. He raised his eyes browns and headed towards Tom’s offices where he knew the Lucius came from. He could hear Snape and Tom speaking as he approached the offices “Harry will never forgive me.” Snape hissed,   
“You had no choice Severus, he will understand if you tell him the truth that is all our love has asked for.” Harry frowned as he pushed open the door he stood there looking at the dark haired potion master now sat in a chair by Tom’s desk looking worst for wear while the Dark Lord looking stunned at the sofa. He walks into the room he looked down at the sofa and saw a young man on the sofa, it took him a couple of moments to realize that he was looking at was Remus.  
“R…Remus what happen?” Harry asked the two men looked at the shocked teen as he moved around the sofa.  
“We think Dumbledore used a banned and outdated potion on him forcing Remus to stay in his wolf form, Severus cast a stunning spell and this happens.”  
“Why is there so much blood on his face?” Harry asked   
“He was attacking himself,” Snape said, Harry walked closer to Remus and unwrapped Snape’s cloak and gasped   
“Sev!” Harry whimpered, the potion master stood up and walked over to him and froze at the cuts along his skin, some were deep and they were nothing like a werewolf crawling at himself.  
“Those are not done by him.” The potion master whispered, as he took his wand out and started to heal the wounds.

Tom pulled Harry back and warped his arms around him Harry turned around and buried his face into Tom’s chest as Snape healed his wound. He was now in tears as he heard Remus whimper in pain “Shhhh my fire bird Remus will have the best care I can give him.” Harry looked up at him.  
“You promise,” Harry whispered tightening his hold on Voldemort’s arms   
“Of course.” He smiles softly at him as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips, and rubbed his bump. He wanted to keep Harry calm this was the last thing he wanted for their little Fire bird. Harry sighed into his mouth and then rested his head against chest “I have Luicus calling his healer and he will take very good care of your wolf.” He smiled softly as he kissed the top of his head.   
“Oh…”Snape suddenly said, Harry pulled away from Tom and turned around to look at the potion master.  
“Oh? Oh doesn’t sound good?” Harry asked as she took a step closer to see why the Severus said ‘Oh’.

Severus looked up at the teen with wide eyes his mouth opening and then closed unsure what to say, but Lucius and the healer rushed into the room to save the day. Snape let out a sigh as he looked at the red headed healer as he stepped into the room with a bruised forming on his cheek. He guessed Luicus punched him before they entered.   
“What is going on here?” The healer asked as he tied his hair back into a pony tail Harry frowned and tilted his head when he saw the small fangs poking out from under the man’s lip and realized that he was a vampire.   
“How much as Lucius told you?” Tom asked as he shook the vampire’s hands  
“He said a banned potion was most likely used to keep this man in his wolf form, but when Lord Snape used the stunning spell meant for werewolves this happen.” The vampire said,   
“There is a problem while I was healing his serious, I felt two magical signatures,” Snape said,   
“Ah.” The vampire said, Harry frowned and watched as the vampire knelt down and waved his wand over Remus whimpering figure.  
“You not wrong Lord Snape the young wolf is pregnant with twins.”


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stood there stunned, he turned in his lover’s arm and looked at Tom and then the others on the room “Pregnant? H…how Sirius is dead? How is he pregnant and by with whom?” Harry asked looking at the healer, the red head vampire looked down at the sleeping boy on the sofa and waved his wand over him and hummed “Why isn’t he answering me!” Harry cried out looking at his lovers. The blonde walked over to him and looked down at Harry with a soft smile as he cupped his cheeks before kissing his button nose   
“Shhhh my love.” He purred as he rubbed the teen’s stomach making Harry melt at the man’s touch “The spell he is doing is different for werewolves and it requires a lot of power.” Lucius said calmly, Tom smirked at Harry leaned back against his hold he looked up at Snape who was watching Remus closely Tom was sure that Severus was feeling guilty for hurting Remus   
“Well I can tell you who father is.” The vampire smiled, Harry snapped out of his daze and looked at The man waiting for him to say something and it quickly dawned on the teen that he hated this vampire   
“And who is it Malcom?” Lucius asked seeing Harry’s anger bubble  
“All test say it’s another werewolf he’s an Alpha of a pack and is the sire of this young wolf.” He said, Harry pulled away from Tom and Lucius and stood next to Snape with wide eyes  
“Wh…what?” He whispered “Y…your wrong it can’t be?” The vampire frowned at the dark haired teen   
“I’m never wrong.” He hissed   
“Fenrir Greyback… Fenrir fucking Greyback h…how did Fenrir get that close to Remus?” Harry yelled as he looked confused   
“The full moon.” Snape said “Fenrir had been stalking around Hogwarts grounds for the last 8 months, it’s been driving Dumbledore insane. I would guess he and Remus in their wolf forms might have had sex?” His young lover looked at him blankly   
“Remus hates Fenrir why would they have sex if they were in their wolf form?” He asked, the vampire chuckled as looked towards the dark haired teen   
“Werewolves in their form act like animals and nothing more they will kill and fuck anything…well almost anything if you have been marked as a pup they won’t touch you unless they are in heat and have no choice.” He smiled “He will be fine a few hours it the mix of the spell and the potion that did it. I would however call his Alpha…” He told them   
“Why?” Severus asked  
“You should know, having the father around will help the child growl and stop the mother losing his energy.” The potion master blushed at something he should have known.

 

Lucius smiled and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder before looking at the red head vampire “Thank you, Malcom do you think you could see our Harry before you leave?” Lucius asked “He’s pregnant with our children.”   
“Never would have guessed.” He smirked before saying “Of course Lucius.” He smiled showing his fangs to Harry. The teen did as he was told and laid down on the other sofa well a chair turned into a sofa by Tom. Malcom walked over to Harry and smiled at him as he pulled the teen’ shirt up over his bump “My hands will be cold, I haven’t eaten yet.” The red head grinned as he pressed his hands into the bump “When was the last time you were checked?” Malcom asked with a frown  
“2 Months ago.” Harry said with a shrug as he watched the pale hands dance over his bump “When I was at Hogwarts.” Harry told him watching the vampire snarled and turned to the three men behind him.  
“Really 2 months ago and you didn’t call me or have anyone look at him?” He told them with a growl as he looked back at Harry before he waved his hand over Harry’s bump before looking at him with a smile “All babies are all healthy tho I am worried about your health, they seemed to draining you.” He said   
“Severus have been giving me potions to help.” The vampire tilted his head and hummed at the teen   
“Have you had sex with them since arriving here?” The red head vampire said, Harry blushed and looked down at his stomach before looking up at him   
“No.” He whispered as he felt his cheeks heat up  
“Well you should it will help, the magical energy is at its highest.” He told him as he stood back up   
“Ummm you see Malcom Harry is still very weary of us, we did kidnap him and drug him.” Tom said with a soft smile.

Harry was still blushing as he sat back up and watched as the vampire pulls something out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde “My bill, and I want to see Harry and the wolf in a week.”  
“He’s called Remus.” Harry said with a hiss, the red head raised an eye brow at him   
“A little fire cracker aren’t you.” He chuckled and leaned down to him and stroked his cheeks when Tom coughed making the vampire pulled back   
“When you’re finished touching our little fire bird Malcom you can leave.” Tom said   
“Ummm of course I will be back a week today.” He smiled as he turned to leave the room.

They moved Remus into a bed room and made him comfortable, Harry stood in the room watching as his deaged Godfather was laid out his naked form still hidden under Snape’s cloak. Remus still looked pale and looked so small that Harry could hardly believe it was the same man who comforting him when his friends turned on him. Biting his bottom lip while he watched the house elves flittering around the room getting rid of dust and the moth holes on bed sheets and the curtains. “I have contacted Fenrir he will be on his away.” Tom said, Harry frowned at him as he looked back at Remus was now in a deep red silk PJ’s that Snape made for him by his wand.  
“I don’t like Fenrir.” Harry mumbled   
“Why is it because what Dumbledore told you?” Severus asked, Harry frowned at him   
“W…What do you mean the whole wizarding world talks about what he done?” Harry said as he held himself   
“Fenrir Greyback bite children from bad homes.” Lucius said as he warped his arm around the teen   
“Bad homes?” Harry whispered, his eyes went little glasses as he looked down at his bump “L…Like mine?” He asked softly  
“Yes my love, Remus father was a hard man and his anger was well known to most at the Ministry.” Harry was quiet as he stared at Remus as the door open and a large man walked in and stood by the bed and tilted his head. 

 

There was long pause before the wolf spoke and it made Harry jump in at his gruff voice “What happen?” He asked “Why does he look like this?” He growled as he looked at ever one in the room  
“Severus went to collect Remus on our loves request and when he found him he was in his wolf form. We believe that Dumbledore forced a potion down Remus’ throat making him turn into a wolf and stay in that form until Severus found him when he used a stunning spell on him and it had this rather odd effect on him.” Tom told him, the wolf looked around at Harry and looked at him up and down before he walked over to him. The teen was still in Lucius hold as the wolf reached out and took his hands and turned Harry’s hand so the palm was facing up and then he leaned down and kissed the palm rather the back. The green eyed teen held his breath watched as the older wolf’s lips stick to his hand as he pulled away   
“Thank you little one for saving my mate.” He whispered   
“I would do anything for Remus.” Harry said to him as he looked into the amber eyed man, he smiled and nodded before walking back to the bed and sitting on the bed and went to hold Remus’ hand as he placed his hand on the young man’s stomach.

This is when Lucius decide to grab Harry by the wrist to test Malcom’s this theory, he smirked as Harry looked up at him as he felt the wrist tighten, he saw the playful look on the man’s face “Well if sex is the answer I will more than willing to try it out.” The blonde smirked   
“I haven’t agreed to anything.” Harry said feeling his cheek burn, he wasn’t against the idea of having sex but he was still unsure by these three men’s motives. Lucius stopped and scooped up Harry in his arms and carried him out the room “I want to stay with Remus!” Harry pouted   
“After three rounds my love.” The blonde smirked as he heard two set of running feet chasing after them.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry laid curled up in the blonde’s arm a sleep, true the blonde’s words they had three rounds but Harry wasn’t going anywhere for a while as he nuzzled into the man’s chest “Feeling better?”  
“Ummm.” Harry hummed as he looked up at him blinking at him as he smiled softly “A little rough but still good.” He told him, he smile softly   
“Sorry my love I didn’t mean to be.” He whispered as he kissed his forehead before he rolled out of bed and walked over to bath room and open the small cupboard and pulled out a small potion bottle “Can’t have Malcom mad at me for harming you.” He smiled as he walked back in handing him a small bottle   
“True.” Harry muttered as he pushed himself up and took the drink and downed it in one. The blonde smiled at him and leaned in and kissed on the lips as he rubbed the bumps.

Later on Harry walked into the room where Remus was laying a sleep, Harry stood in the door way and looked at the young looking man in the bed with the large bump and then his eyes drifted to the large sliver haired werewolf who was sitting by the bed just holding Remus’ hand. The amber eyes were looking back at him making Harry shifted as he stood at the door “Has he woken up?” Harry asked softly  
“Briefly.” The alpha wolf said, “Looked up at me asked about you and then fell asleep again.” He told him as the teen padded closer to the bed “How are you feeling?” Fenrir asked him, Harry was shocked by this and looked at him wide eyes before answering   
“I am okay, the babies are starting to move.” He smiled softly as he watched the large wolf stand up and walk over to him   
“May I?” He asked point to the bump, Harry nodded as the wolf reached out and placed his hand on the bump and let out a sigh “They are strong.” He smiled as he pulled his hand back and looked at the boy   
“Of course they have strong Daddies.” Harry whispered as he looked back at Remus  
“No they have a strong mother.” Fenrir smiled as he walked back to his sit. Harry blushed and looked down at his stomach   
“My I stay.” He asked   
“Of course cub.”

Week later…  
Harry was now nearing his 5th months and was starting to feel like a blimp, he stood there rubbing his stomach feeling each baby reach out to him making him smile as Severus stood watching him from the door away “Well look at you glowing so brightly my little phoenix.” Harry looked around and smiled at the potion master   
“Will I go back to what I look like before?” Harry asked   
“Of course.” Snape chuckled as he walked into the room and warped his arms around the teen and kissed his neck. Harry closed his eyes and sighed letting the wizards magic settle over him “Come and sit with me there is something I wish to ask you.” Harry nodded and pulled on his robes and walk over to the sofa in his bed room and sat in Snape’s lap letting the potion master rub his stomach and nuzzle the slender neck “I want to ask you about marriage?” He asked softly, Harry groaned as he looked at him   
“You have been talking to Tom?” The dark haired teen asked   
“You know he’s right Harry. Marriage isn’t trapping you it’s protecting you and our children. Dumbledore will find a way to try and being you back let’s not make it easy for him.” Harry looked across the room where he was seeing three cot ready for babies   
“I…I just don’t want to be used anymore.” He whispered, Severus hooked his fingers under his hand and turned Harry’s head towards him and smile softly looking into the bright green eyes   
“You will never be used again my love, me, Tom and Lucius will take care of you and love you like meant to be loved.” He whispered as he nibbled the shell of Harry’s ear making the teen giggle   
“Okay okay…I will marry you, Tom and Lucius.” He giggled as Snape tickled his sides.

Severus looked at the dark haired teen and smiled brightly as he pulled him in closer and kissed him deeply as he pushed him back onto the sofa as he let his hands wonder over any bit of skin he could touch. Pulling back he looked down at the beautiful teen under him “You are beautiful.” He purred as he kissed down the boy’s neck   
“Sev …Sev stop I have to…”   
“Have to what?” The dark haired man asked as he saw how uncomfortable the teen has become   
“The terrible three are bouncing on my bladder.” He said with a weak smile. Snape groaned and let Harry go so he could do and pee. 

He watched the teen move quickly as he moved towards the bath room, he smiled as she sat up “I should let the others know what you have decided.” Harry walked out a couple of minutes later wiping his hands on a towel   
“I guess we should.” Harry said as he walked back over to him   
“And you need to eat, I’ve been noticing that you haven’t been eating much.”   
“I haven’t felt hungry.” He told him as he played with the man’s fingers. Severus shook his head and warped his hands around Harry’s hips   
“You need to eat my little phoenix.” He whispered “Do we need to call Malcom?” He asked   
“No.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I'm sorry it took me so long to do this

A Month later…  
With Remus awake, Tom and the others sorted the wedding out. The teen sat with the wolf talking as Remus bump started to show “I still don’t understand the thing between you and Fenrir?” Harry asked the young wolf smiled at him as he rubbed his bump.   
“It’s hard to resist a call from your alpha especially during mating season.” He smiled at him; he could see the teen’s eyes on him “I don’t regret it if that is what you’re asking.” He whispered  
“I never said you did? I’m just trying to understand.” Remus leans over and kisses the top of the teen’s head.   
“Fenrir will take good care of me; you have nothing to worry about.” 

Harry wasn’t so sure about that he will worry about Remus because of Dumbledore and what he had done to me. He looks down at his own stomach and rubs the bump as he felt the summersaults of the triplets. The door open and there stood the large wolf in question “Your mates are waiting for you.” He told him. Harry nodded as he stood up and brushes his hand down over his white robes.   
“You scrub up nicely,” Remus muttered to Fenrir, the large alpha wolf stood there with his hair brushed back into a pony tail, he was cleaned and was dressed in his best robes.   
“Don’t get use to it.” He grinned at Remus as he helped the younger wolf stand up. The green eyed teen watched them for a moment and could see that they adore each other and it made him smiled as he turned to the mirror and put the last part to his robes, but his hands were trembling.   
“Here pup let me.” Remus smiled softly as he used his wand and a white fairy dust veil settle over him. The blonde haired wolf beamed at him as tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at teen “You looked beautiful you mother and father would have been proud of you.” He whispered,   
“Y-You think so?” He whispered  
“I know, come on let’s not keep your future husbands waiting.” He held out his hand and the teen took it. 

He walked through the hall with Remus he could hear music playing and the scent of jasmine and lilies. His heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach felt like butterflies were massing in his stomach. He stopped and winced as he pressed a hand to his bump he closed his eyes. “Harry?” Remus turned to look at him and saw the worried look on the pup’s face. “Having second thoughts.” He asked, the teen’s head snapped up and looked up at him.   
“No J-Just nervous I’ve had some twinges today.” Remus touched Harry’s bump and hummed.   
“You were told that male pregnancies are quicker?” He asked him, Harry nodded and smiled meekly at him “Oh good Merlin pup, you should have said something.”  
“I didn’t want to worry them, Tom was saying that we need to bond before the babies are born to protect them as well me.” He told him, the tawny haired wolf looked up his mates.   
“Tell them…”  
“No! Wait I can do this please.” He begged Remus and Fenrir.   
“Let the pup do this, it’s a quick bonding ceremony and he is only in the early stages.” He told them.  
“Alright but as soon as it done you are going back to your room and we are calling Malcolm.” 

Tom, Severus and Lucius all started to get a little worried as they stood waiting, but the moment they saw their little Phoenix walk towards them in a veil of fairy dust. Remus helped him down the small path set up by small twinkling lights, Harry smiled shyly at them as he reached the three men.” You had us worried.” Severus purred as he lifted Harry’s veil.   
“Sorry nerves.” He told them trying to hide his wince as Remus passes him off to the three men; he felt strange looking at them knowing what the three of them are. Things changed for him the moment he woke up he was 20 years old again and pregnant with Fenrir’s pups. Also, there is the Dumbledore problem and what he did to him, but he found he didn’t mind being younger again as long as he can spend time with his pup and Grandpups. 

The bonding ceremony was perfect until the end when Harry’s waters broke just as bonding ribbon sealed them together. Harry gasped and fell to his knees as he held onto their hands “Harry?” Lucius knelt by his side as the teen gripped their hands tightly. “Are you in labour?” He asked,  
“As a stupid question,” Fenrir muttered as him and Remus walked over to them.   
“Come on let’s get to our chambers.” Tom said as he picked Harry up in his arms.   
“I’m sorry I ruined our day.” He muttered, The Dark Lord shook his head and kissed the top of the teens as he turned to Severus.   
“Get Malcolm.” He tells him, the dark haired potion master rushes off to get the healer “Harry you haven’t ruined our day if anything you have made it the best day we could hope for. You bonded to us and now you’re having our children I’ve never been this happy.”


End file.
